I Can't Promise Anything
by kramantha
Summary: Stiles around a beautiful vampire. What could possibly go wrong? Stiles/OC. *starting over*


**Disclaimer: I do not own the television series, Teen Wolf, or any characters from it. I only own the plot of the story and the vampires. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_I Can't Promise Anything_**

**Chapter One**

**Don't Leave Me Here**

The leaves covering the forest floor crunched underneath my sneakers, as I followed Derek through the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Typical.

"You did wake me up in the middle of the night for this. I think you can tell me."

"Shut up." he grumbled, as we walked into a dark opening in the woods.

It was like a creepy horror movie. Fog drifted in front of us and behind it were figures. A lot of them.

It sent shivers down my spine. Their presence made me uncomfortable, and almost angry.

"Derek," a young boy, around my age I'd guess, said, showing himself.

"Braeden." He looked over at me, crossing his arms.

"I take it you're Scott?" I nodded slowly and saw Derek roll his eyes.

"You look terrified of him," Derek said to me. "He's not that scary."

Braeden scoffed, but was interrupted before he could speak. "Boys, boys. Please. Let's discuss why we're here instead if fighting, hmm?" An older man stepped out and clasped Braeden's shoulder. "The girl."

"Jeez, Darius. She's your daughter, not some girl." Braeden said. Darius glared at the boy. "Shut your mouth or I won't let you watch over her, boy." I could hear Braeden swallow. He seemed nervous at the thought of not protecting this mysterious girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, this is Scott. He'll show her around the school." Derek said, lazily pointing at me. Darius laid his eyes on me. Looking me up and down, he smiled, but didn't say anything.

He looked behind him and said, "Bring me Sierra. One of you."

"Wait," I piped up. "I'm showing her around school?" Braeden laughed, sensing my fear. "She doesn't bite, Scott...unless she's hungry." I gulped.

* * *

We stood there for ten minutes, waiting. Derek and Braeden glared at each other and Darius talked to a woman, who I assumed was his wife.

"I'm here." a blonde beauty said, coming from nowhere.

My mouth opened and I stared. Derek noticed and hit me. "Ow! What was that for?" he glared at me.

"Sierra, darling. Meet Derek Hale. And Scott McCall." Darius said. Sierra looked at us and instantly wrinkled her nose. "You're leaving me with dogs."

"Excuse you." Derek growled. Sierra ignored him.

"Braeden will also be with you."

"But, why can't I go with you to-"

"Sierra, there's no point in arguing." Darius said. She huffed.

"I love you. We'll see you soon, darling." And he was gone.

"Wow, what a goodbye. Nice dad you got there," Derek added, sarcastically.

Sierra began to walk in the direction we came in, not pleased with the situation. Braeden was right behind her.

"Come on, Scott. The princess awaits." Derek said, pushing me forward.

* * *

Sierra stared out her window, wanting to jump out it and run away.

Braeden was fast asleep on the bed.

She wanted to be with her mother and father. Not her in a strangers house with her best friend, humans and worst of all...werewolves.

She would have to go to school tomorrow. It was October so she wouldn't have missed much, but still, she'd been home schooled since she was young. Everything about going elsewhere to learn was odd.

"Sierra, go to sleep." Braeden mumbled, sleepily. He could sense her distress and it made him wake up.

She sat there a few more minutes. She was looking forward to nothing. She just wanted to die.

Being without out her clan made her feel depressed and they were miles away and she was stuck here. In Beacon Hills, California.

Nothing could make her enjoy this. Nothing.

* * *

"Stiles, wake up."

"Stiles," Scott said, shaking his friend.

"Five more minutes, Dad," Stiles mumbled.

Scott sighed. "Sorry I have to do this." And he flipped the mattress over, bringing Stiles th it.

Stiles popped up. "What the hell?"

Scott shrugged. "We have a problem. Well, actually...I do."

Stiles stood up. "What now?"

"Vampires."

Stiles eyes widened. "Vampires? Like the creatures with sharp teeth. And that drink your blood?"

Scott nodded.

"That's so cool!" Stiles yelled.

"No, no, Stiles. It's not." Scott said. "One; according to Derek, werewolves and vampires go way, way, _way _back. And we weren't friendly to each other. Two; I have to watch over one while we're in school. Thre-"

"Wait...watch over one?" a smirk slowly took over Stiles face.

"Yeah and I have a feeling if I don't please her, her friend will kill me and her father will somehow kill me, too." Scott babbled.

Stiles smirk grew. "_Her?_"

"Stiles! Focus!"

Stiles nodded. "Right, okay. Vampires. Have you met her yet?"

"Yeah. She's a blond-haired, blue-eyed...bitch." Scott said.

"I was not expecting that word," Stiles said.

"Get some more sleep. We're picking them up in your car before school." And ScottScott jumped out the window.

"Oh, okay then. Sure, no problem." Stiles said, sarcastically to himself.

* * *

**Helloooooo. I just remembered this story. I haven't been on Fanfiction in forever. I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. And now I'm re-writing the first to chapters.** **I didn't see much of last season so I need to catch up before season 3 starts.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed way back when I started this. I'll start replying to them after this chapter.**

**I added some new characters, (one of them being Braeden.) You'll be introduced to more of the others in later chapters.**

**Well...Review, favorite, follow!**

**I'll update soon!**

_**~sam**_


End file.
